Known compressed gas accumulators comprise an accumulator container in which gas is stored for a long time at high pressure which is released by activation of a pyrotechnical charge in response to an activating signal.
Compressed gas accumulators, particularly for inflating a gas bag in a vehicle are opened in a crash situation so that gas stored therein emerges therefrom and inflates the gas bag. It is required that the gas bag is fully deployed within a very short period of time, which necessitates a high gas pressure for quick filling. However, an initially high gas pressure may be obstructive for commencement of the deployment action of the gas bag when the latter is still to emerge from its cover or the gas bag module, which is something that hitherto could not be avoided.